In animal motion activity measurement, the engineering techniques are usually adopted to measure the changes of animal motion activity in a limited space, but most of the developed automatic methods for animal activity measurement could not get the whole data of the animal motion activity patterns and tracks of movement at a time.
To record the animal's moving path is of considerable importance and is very useful for many applications in behavior and neurophysiological studies. From the moving path, many useful variables of motor behavior could be analyzed such as total distance traveled, average speed, rest time, turning, and pattern of movement. A number of automatic measuring systems have been developed and reported and also available commercially. Various detection methods were offered. These include the use of video camera and photocell methods. The video camera system, however, has some drawbacks; for example, measurement needs proper illumination and sharp contrast between animal and background is required. The photocell method used interrupt such as IR light beam for animal path detection.